


Too Proud To Feel

by MissDrarryDawn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Break Up, Cursed Harry, Curses, Everyone is a bit of a mess, Ex Lovers, Exes, Fuckboy Draco, Getting Back Together, Grandchildren, Happy Ending, Harry disappears, He comes back though, Hurt Draco, Kids, Lost Love, M/M, Narcissa's pov, OMC - Freeform, Original Character's POV, Original Male Character - Freeform, Pride, Reconciliation, Truth, Years apart, answers, different POVs, he'll never admit it, kinda messy i admit, lilly is smart, love be hella strong doe - Freeform, mysterious break up - Freeform, narcissa telling a story - Freeform, past harry/draco, reunited, stories, stubborn Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDrarryDawn/pseuds/MissDrarryDawn
Summary: After yet another one of Draco's conquests comes looking for him at the Manor to get any kind of closure after Draco left him, Narcissa has had enough and decides to tell the true story of why her son has an endless line of men parading through his bed constantly.//Completed//Word count: 2.3k
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Too Proud To Feel

**Author's Note:**

> tried something new by writing in an original character's pov, felt a lil weird, but i hope you guys like it nonetheless.
> 
> enjoy the fic :3  
> Love,  
> Evie <3

"Nana, tell us the story about how daddy and papa got back together after a long time of being apart!" Lilly insisted as soon as their parents dropped them off at the Manor. James and Scorpius were quick to agree with their sister and the three of them clambered around Narcissa's old chair. She smiled warmly at her grandchildren. 

"Of course. Why do you like hearing that story so much though?" She couldn't help but ask. 

Lilly perked up:

"Because it proves how strong love is."

~

Narcissa sighed deeply when she opened the Manor's front door and found a rather disheveled, forlorn young man standing there. Must be another one.

"Hello—I'm looking for Draco?" The young man spoke, his sentence rising to a question as he realized he was staring at Draco's mother.

Narcissa took a moment to study him deeply, inclined her head just so before she answered:

"He is not here at the moment. I'm his mother, I'm sure I can pass on your message when he next visits." It was a well-practiced lie, one smoothly repeated to each new boy that came to her door looking for her son. The son she barely saw anymore.

"This is—sort of personal and I don't think I should—discuss it with you—"

Narcissa feigned a distant smile and interrupted him:

"He's left you with no explanation, now you are here to get some answers. Correct?'

The young man stopped short and stared at her for a few seconds. He reminded Narcissa of an owl.

"I—yes, _yes,_ that's—correct. Ma'am, how did you—" He stumbled over his words.

Narcissa lifted a hand to halt him:

"You are not the first that has come seeking Draco here, nor will you be the last, I suspect." If her tone was bitter, well, that bitterness was well-earned.

The boy smarted at that, his face soured, brow pinching with distaste. He didn't like hearing that, of course not, none of them ever did.

Narcissa sighed deeply once again, her heart heavy:

"Draco won't tell you the truth, you know." She muttered, looking away from the boy at her door and somewhere off into the distance, her voice growing somber. "A million excuses, yes, but never the truth."

"I—figured, but still I just—wanted some kind of closure, at least." The boy agreed with a resigned shrug. He seemed just as aware of Draco's wan ways as Narcissa, much unlike the other starstruck, lovesick men who were convinced they could change Draco if they just loved him enough.

Perhaps it was time...

"What is your name?" She asked, sliding her gaze back to his face.

"I'm Sam." The boy said, bowing his head a little in respect.

"Come in, have tea with me." Narcissa stepped aside to let Sam in, and he tentatively walked into the Manor, seemingly wary.

Narcissa suppressed the urge to roll her eyes, it's been almost a decade since the war ended, as she led him into the sitting room and called the elves to bring some tea.

"Now, you came here for answers, correct?" She started once they were seated.

Sam nodded and hummed his assent.

"Let me tell you a story then." Narcissa murmured, biting her lip. She'd kept her tongue all these years, it was never the right time to tell the story, there had never come the right person, but, she supposed Sam was better than the others had been, so he would have to suffice. 

Just then, the elves popped in with their tea and both Sam and Narcissa lifted their cups, as she began to speak:

"Years ago, Draco began dating Harry Potter."

It was a big public scandal then, but old news now, and Sam didn't bat an eye.

"Their relationship was very intense, strong. The fights were big, but so was making up, as well as everything else in between. They were so madly in love, it was obvious a mile away. Draco would come visit me after their dates and _gush_ how lovely it all had been." Narcissa had to stop to take a breath, her heart aching as she remembered how happy Draco had been then. She caught herself staring off into the distance, and shook her head.

Sam's brows were lifted when she looked at him again, his mouth forming an 'o'. Narcissa wasn't surprised, there had been rare few who knew just how much they had loved each other.

"There was even word that they would get married in another year's time, but then— _something_ —happened and, they split." Her lip curled with ebbing annoyance.

"What happened?" Sam leaned forwards onto his elbows, interest dancing in his eyes. 

Narcissa hesitated for a moment, considering this. All she'd said thus far was more or less general knowledge, nothing Sam wouldn't have found out if he just dug up old papers. The rest of the story however, it could be used. Against her, though nowadays that hardly mattered. Against her son, now that, _that_ Narcissa would never let happen.

Sam didn't seem like the vengeful ex-lover type, however, one could never be too careful.

"I don't know. Draco never told me." She finally spoke, appraising him carefully for his reaction. What she said wasn't a lie, technically, but it wasn't the complete truth either. Draco _didn't_ tell her, that much was true, but Harry did. He came to her a day before they broke up, and told her _everything._ Then begged her not to reveal anything to Draco, so as to not put him in danger. She, of course, didn't say anything, because putting her son in danger was out of the question, but that doesn't mean it had been easy hiding it, because it was as obvious as anything that Draco had been absolutely shattered. Narcissa was certain he never recovered.

"I—see. So you think Draco isn't quite over it?" Sam asked slowly as he puzzle fit together in his head.

Narcissa merely nodded, before finishing off her tea. Then she voiced her theory:

"He's too proud to ever admit it, hell, he's too proud to even let himself feel it. But he misses Harry I think."

They sat in silence for a while more after that until Sam cleared his throat and stood:

"Right. Thank you Mrs.Malfoy. I appreciate this, knowing the truth." He gave her a respectful bow and swept out of the Manor before she could even bid him proper goodbye.

~

Sam knew Draco as well as he could have gotten to know him in the few months Draco kept him around for sex. 

However, that was enough for what he planned to do.

Which was confront Draco. 

After Mrs.Malfoy told him the story, he couldn't really be angry with Draco anymore, he felt sort of sorry for him, even though he knew Draco would gut him if Sam ever told him as much.

Sam straightened himself up and entered the bar he knew Draco would frequent at this hour. 

Just as suspected, there he was, sipping a gin.

Sam marched up to the bar and sat down next to Draco, drawing the blonde's attention. He rolled his eyes immediately:

"Oh for fuck's sake, I thought I was done with you." 

"Hello to you too." Sam calmly intoned, gesturing the bartender for a Firewhiskey.

"The fuck you want?" Draco sneered.

Sam let the silence simmer for a bit, just to lull Draco into a false sense of security. The key was to get the bastard off guard, so he couldn't pull his stoic poker face. So he wouldn't have time to do so. After a minute or two, Sam turned sharply towards Draco and spoke clearly:

"So, you dated Harry Potter?" 

Worked like a charm.

Draco's eyebrow twitched and he clenched his fist. Then his expression went completely cold.

Didn't matter. It was enough. Sam let himself smirk:

"Ah, you did then." 

Draco turned away and glared at the wall ahead of him:

"We shagged a couple of times."

"That's not how your mom tells it." Sam was aware he could very well get socked in the face for bringing Draco's mother into anything, anyone who dared usually ended up in Mungo's, but he was willing to risk it.

Draco whirled around, a snarl on his features:

"You stay far fucking away from my mother, you hear me?"

Sam lifted his hands up into the air:

"Relax, I went there looking for you to get some answers but she was there instead. She offered to tell me the story."

Draco sighed deeply and took a large sip of his drink:

"Mother is— _delicate._ Whatever she told you isn't true."

Sam wouldn't give this up yet. He didn't quite know why he wanted to push this through to the bitter end when Draco had been a right bastard, but he supposed he just wanted to stop the maniac before he fucked his way into his own alcohol induced grave.

"Mm. Where even is Harry now?" Sam knew damn well that Harry had disappeared from England a few years back, but he could settle to play dumb.

"Don't know." Draco shrugged, drank more. He started bouncing his leg.

"How come? Even if you just shagged, surely you'd have figured out where—" Sam's clever ruse was cut off by Draco slamming his gin on the table rather forcefully:

"I don't _know_ because the bastard left me with no explanation and I—" He cut himself off with a shuddered exhale.

Sam started. That was more of a breakthrough than he expected at first, but hell, he was pleased. 

Draco glared poisonously at him out of the corner of his eye:

"Whatever. I don't care about Potter, or where he is."

Sam swallowed a chuckle and said nothing, but he did arch an eyebrow. It was incredibly scintillating, being the one playing the mind games instead of Draco for once. To turn the tables:

"Not even if I told you he's back in England?"

Draco lurched forward, his face blanking completely, something deep surfacing in his eyes for a moment:

"He is?" It was quiet, Sam assumed far too quieter than Draco had wanted it to be.

"No, but your reaction said it all." 

The vulnerability vanished, only to be replaced by a stone cold chill:

"Fuck you. What do you _want_ from me?" Draco spat, once again glaring and sneering.

"I just wanted the truth. Your mom told me that already. I just came to see for myself, and I did." Sam shrugged, lying easily enough. He knew Draco would think about this conversation long after it was done, which he supposed was the best he could've hoped for. Maybe if he thought about everything, Draco would see what he was doing was not good for anyone he pulled into it, and take the time to work through his shit. 

He stood and paid his drink, then made to leave. As he was exiting the bar he bumped into someone entering the bar.

"Oh I'm so sor—" His words died in his mouth when he looked up at the man he'd bumped into.

"No, no, it was my fault." Harry Potter said and offered a nod, before moving sideways and continuing past Sam, straight towards Draco.

Sam could only helplessly stare at the shipwreck that he was sure would ensue next.

~

Sam heard the entire bar freeze. Harry Potter just casually strode in after being gone for years, and headed straight for Draco Malfoy. It was a little bit much.

"Draco." Sam heard Harry say.

He saw the entirety of Draco stiffen. Then he saw Draco jerkily turn around to stare wide eyed and slack jawed at Harry in front of him, smiling. Draco said absolutely nothing for a long time, and Sam didn't blame him. He was pretty sure anyone would have absolutely no words in this situation either.

"Harry?" Draco finally croaked, still blinking into the ether.

Sam saw Harry nod:

"It's me, I'm back. I'd like to talk to you, I have so many things to explain." Harry said, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

"I—" Draco couldn't form the sentence, but Harry didn't seem to have trouble understanding him.

"I know it's a lot, let's just talk." And like that, Harry sat next to Draco and sidled as close as he could get before he leaned in and began to talk quietly enough no one else could hear him.

Sam caught Draco's eye across the bar, offered him a smile and a nod, then turned around and left.

~

"And that my darlings, is the story of how your parents reconciled." Narcissa smiled warmly at the three rascals sitting around her armchair and listening with rapt attention to a story they must have already heard at least a dozen times before.

"Daddy was stubborn." James concluded, looking so proud of himself for his discovery, as if it wasn't abundantly clear from the story itself.

"He still is baby, trust me." Narcissa chuckled sweetly. She was an old lady now, true, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun at her son's expense on occasion.

She remembered how shellshocked she'd been when Draco came home that same night, tears in his eyes and shaking. He told her Harry had come back and that he had told Draco about the curse he took on an Auror case that would kill anyone who touched his skin, how he fled England to protect the people he loved and searched for years for a counter curse until he finally discovered it in the mountains of Sweden, and was able to return.

Narcissa had known all of that, of course, but she feigned surprise, and just rejoiced with Draco about Harry's return.

She also sent Sam a gift basket, even though that entire night turned out to be one huge lucky coincidence in the end. The boy got Draco thinking at least, which was more than Narcissa had managed with her thick boy for a long time. 

Hardly mattered anymore, her son was happy again, and that's all that Narcissa cared about in the long run really.

Just then, Harry and Draco arrived to pick up their kids.

~

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly a weird little idea i had and decided, what the hell, lets write it. and then while i was it i figured i might as well try out something new and write a story in narcissa's pov and an original character's pov, why not?
> 
> hopefully, you enjoyed the fic.
> 
> see you in the next one
> 
> Find more on my [Tumblr](https://missdrarrydawn.tumblr.com/)


End file.
